


You could’ve died, you know?

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [13]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: Drabble Prompt: 'You could’ve died, you know?'





	

“You could’ve died, you know?” Alex gave him a blank stare and Magnus immediately regretted his word choice. “I mean I know you’re already dead and everything but-”

“Mags, I don’t really know what your problem is here? I saved your ass. The least you could do is say ‘thanks’.”

“But I don’t understand why you’d do that.  _Why_  did you save me? You guys could’ve won the game without my help. Hel, I usually get in the way!”

Alex glanced away from him, looking angrier by the second. “Can’t you just accept the fact that I  _did_  save you, and move on. It doesn’t matter now, we won the game anyway.” He tried to push past Magnus, heading towards his room, but Magnus stopped him. 

“Look, I don’t need anyone protecting me.” He told Alex firmly. “I know I’m not as strong as you guys, or as good at fighting, but I can hold my own. I’m not  _weak_.”

That seemed to stop Alex in his tracks.

“I don’t- I don’t think you’re  _weak_.” He told Magnus quietly. 

“Oh.” Magnus said after a moment of silence, surprised by the admission. Alex looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I actually think you’re really strong, in your own way. I just… I don’t like seeing you get hurt.”

“…Oh.” Magnus repeated softly.

“Yeah.” Alex agreed, a small smile dancing across his lips. Magnus grinned back, thinking that maybe having a knight in shining amour wouldn’t be so bad. 


End file.
